Finder's Keepers
by ms-author-aka Krystal
Summary: Victoria should have just ignored the way it called her. she should have just kept hunting, but no she had to follow her instintcs. And now she was stuck with a annoying little human girl with amnesia who thinks that she, a vampire, is her guardian angel.
1. prolouge

**Finder's Keepers**

_prologue_

* * *

Victoria rode quietly in the back of the downtown Chicago taxi. A frown was the prominent expression in her face as she glared at the window. Taking in all the bight lights illuminated against the dark sky.

She crinkled her nose trying to ignore the smell that filled the cab. No, she wasn't paying any attention to the normal disgusting scent of sweaty old people and fast food that almost always awaited her when she rode in a taxi. And not that sweaty aroused smell of the fat man driving the cab.

No. this smell was mouth-watering. It was like warm cinnamon and vanilla that made her throat burn like never before.

And it was coming from the small human girl that laid nestled in the red heads lap. Her brown hair was straight and shiny and it covered her small pale heart-shaped face like a blanket. Her body was small and weighed close to nothing when Victoria had lifted her. And she seemed to be around 9...maybe.

Victoria absently ran her hand through the small girls soft hair. Her red eyes stared hard at the girls sleeping face. Her face conflicted as she thought.

If she were smart. She'd hop out of the cab.

If she were smart. She'd find a nice empty alley and feast upon the child's blood that called to her so powerfully.

If she were smart. She would have never saved the girl in the first place.

The red head had been running, in search of her next meal/victim. When she came upon a burning home in a rather abandoned looking area. The house was more like a ban. And the scenery was strangely western giving it a cowboy look.

She should turned away, but something had pulled her, a vampire, which were very flammable, into the burning house. She had immediately found the burning bodies of a brown haired women and a elderly old lady.

But she paid them no mind, her mind was only focused in one thing, but she didn't know what as strange as it sounded,

So Victoria had let her instincts take control of her mind, letting it lead her through the burning home.

What she found shocked her. It was a small girl. Laying on the floor, her body still and Victoria could hear her harsh but weak breathing from all the way across the room, it was clear that the child had passed out from smoke inhalation.

But the second Victoria had laid her eyes on the child. She was filled with a burning, pulsing sense of possessiveness. the girl was _hers_. And she would not let anything harm what belonged to her.

And all her years of traveling alone through the large world of immortality, she had never felt the need to be with someone so much before she saw the burning girl. And as she stood their in the doorway of the flaming building Victoria felt a unbearable amount of loneness overcome her. And a second later without even thinking.

She found herself miles away, running with the child held bridal style in her arms.

It wasn't until she had entered the taxi until she had felt or smelt the strong wonderful scent the girl let off and now she was conflicted.

The blood smelt so good! That was the understate of the decade but she didn't want to hurt the child. She couldn't let nothing or no one hurt her. Not even herself.

Victoria stepped put the taxi, handing the man a twenty dollar bill, and sending him a viscous glare when he held in to her hand. She carried the child up to the apartment she had rented out a few days earlier, never had she thought she would actually use it for anything more than a trap of her meals but now she was defiantly glad she had it.

She opened the door and stepped in quickly, eager to get the child out of the cold Chicago air. She was immensely glad that she had left on the heat so the apartment was toasty warm.

She ran at vamp speed and laid the child in her unused bed, removing the girls scorched shoes and flimsy jacket.

Victoria was able to clean the girl before she couldn't take it anymore and went to hunt, she had to stuff her self on blood she couldn't afford to hurt the girl.

When she returned it was about 2 in the morning, considering that she had left out at 12, she did pretty girl, she immediately went to check up on the girl and she came just in time to see her stir in the bed.

Victoria sat on the edge of the bed next to were the girls head was. She slowly ran her hand over the girl's smooth forehead.

The effect was instant.

The girls eyes jerked open in a strange panic. And she blinked rapidly before she sputtered and coughed. Reliving the last moments before she blacked out, Victoria thought claming, placing a gently cold hand in the girl's shoulder and shushing her.

"calm down sweetie." she didn't even recognize her in voice, it sound way to sweet and kind to be hers. "your safe, it's all okay. Would you like some water" she asked. The girl's eyes locked in on her face and her mouth popped open. And a look of shock and amazement filled her eyes.

Victoria was shocked to see to beautiful twin pools of chocolate but was smiled reassuringly at the shell-shocked looking child.

"Yes. Please." the girl squeaked out in a strangled voice after a second before erupting into another coughing fit. Victoria place her hand over the child's chest.

"Can you first tell me your name and your parents name." she asked warmly. Needing to know who the child was and where she came from. A part of her hoped that the bringing bodies she saw earlier were not relatives of hers.

"I-Isabella swan, my name." she gasped out weakly. Victoria nodded eagerly. But a strange look of confusion entered the Isabella's eyes.

"I don't remember anything else…"

**

* * *

**

Okay just to make things clear Bella is going to be in high school before the romance starts. And yes this is a Victoria and Bella fic. Don't like don't read. This idea came to me. What if Victoria found Bella, alone as a child. Would she look after her and care for her. I say yes!

**Please Read and review.**


	2. Author note! good news!

Okay guy I need help! My sister challenged me the a friend contest on my space and face book! I have like 4 friends on myspace (if you include tom) and barely any on fcebook! Please help me! In return I'll post the updates all during this and next week for all my stories, and if your wondering why I haven't been updating it's because I have been writing my own book and let me tell you this it is awesome, I'll post the first chapter of it if you want.

On face book search for Krystal Williams, my picture is the one with the blue van that says, 'Team tlyer's van,


End file.
